Cicatrice
by PadmeNAS
Summary: Obi-Wan dans les flammes de Mustafar. One-shot.


Bonjour à tous! Bon... Avant de commencer à lire, il faut que vous sachiez que j'ai beaucoup hésité à poster ce one-shot. Donc, si c'est complétement raté, ben... Me tuer pas, je me rattraperais le prochain coup! Ou pas... En tout cas, bonne lecture :)

Disclaimer: Star Wars ne m'appartient pas. J'aimerais dire que je suis en pleine négociation pour acheter cet univers, mais... C'est faux. *pleure*

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi brûlait. Ses quatre membres coupés étaient carbonisés. Le sabre-laser avait cicatrisé ses blessures, empêchant le sang de couler. Il aurait pourtant préféré être dans une mare rouge. Son agonie aurait été moins longue. Un seigneur Sith se tenait face à lui. C'était lui le responsable de sa douleur. Autant physique que morale. La lave de Mustafar semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir lentement. Mais celle qui lui faisait le plus souffrir, ce n'était pas celle-là. C'était la lave dans les yeux de son ancien apprenti. Ancien apprenti qui se tenait devant lui avec un grand sourire narquois. Sourire qui lui disait "Tu as échoué.". Mais ses yeux lui disaient quelque chose d'autre. Ils lui disaient "Tu n'étais pas là pour moi.". C'était vrai. Il l'avait abandonné. Il l'avait laissé seul dans l'obscurité. Et son ancien apprenti avait sombré dans la noirceur. Il avait laissé faire. Il n'était pas là. Et maintenant... C'était trop tard. Trop tard pour le sauver. Trop tard pour lui parler. Trop tard pour l'aimer. Parce qu'Anakin n'était plus. Il a était supprimé par Dark Vador. Et Dark Vador est un tueur. Dark Vador est un Sith. Dark Vador est un ennemi. Dark Vador est l'inverse d'Anakin Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker n'est plus. Il est parti dans l'horreur que sont les ténèbres. Il ne reviendra pas. Il ne reviendra plus jamais. Il ne pourra plus jamais lui dire à quel point il est fier de lui. A quel point il l'aime. Il ne pourra plus jamais le serrer dans ses bras. Il ne pourra plus jamais revoir son fils tel qu'il était avant. Anakin Skywalker est mort. Quelques larmes traîtresses s'échappèrent de ce qui restait de ses yeux. La lave de Mustafar continuait de le brûler. De le tuer longuement. De lui infliger d'atroces souffrances. Mais il ne supplierait pas. Il resterait un Jedi. Il resterait digne. Jusqu'à la fin. Fin qui se laissait désirer. Et pourtant, il aurait tellement voulu rejoindre la Force. Maintenant. Mais ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Il allait souffrir lentement avant de pouvoir réfléchir à cette idée. Et ce seigneur Sith le regardera souffrir en se moquant de lui. Il restera jusqu'à la fin pour contempler la souffrance qu'il a causé. Il gardera ce grand sourire narquois. Jusqu'à la fin de celui qu'il prenait pour son père. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Le Sith à regarder le Jedi souffrir. Le Jedi à pleurer la perte que lui causait le Sith. Sith contre Jedi. Haine contre amour. C'était l'affrontement qui symbolisait la destruction de leur lien. L'anéantissement de leur relation.<p>

**...**

Après un long moment, le Sith fut pris d'un élan de bonté. Il souleva le Jedi dans les airs grâce à la Force. Il le lâcha quand il fut à l'abri des flammes. Il s'approcha doucement du corps presque inanimé de son ancien maître. Et il ricana froidement. C'est là qu'Obi-Wan Kenobi remarqua la lueur féroce qui brillait dans les yeux de son ancien apprenti. Et que Dark Vador alluma son sabre-laser pour lui planter dans l'épaule. Il entendit hurler. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que c'était son propre cri. Dark Vador affichait un sourire satisfait.

"Tu crois vraiment que j'allais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça?! Tu es encore plus idiot que je ne le croyais! En plus d'être lâche, tu es idiot. Alors tu vas souffrir, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Tu vas tellement souffrir que tu vas me supplier d'arrêter."

C'est ce qu'il fit. Il retira lentement son sabre-laser de l'épaule meurtrie. Le Sith était parfaitement conscient des souffrances qu'il infligeait au Jedi. Et il en était particulièrement heureux. Il marcha sur le dos de son ancien maître, tout en lui brisant quelques vertèbres. Il fit de même avec tous ses os. Il coupa différentes parties de son corps avec son sabre-laser. Obi-Wan Kenobi avait tellement mal qu'il ne ressentait plus rien. Il y avait juste un énorme vide. Il ne savait depuis combien de temps il était comme ça. Cinq minutes? Un jour? Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il voulait juste que ça s'arrête. Que sa vie s'arrête. Mourir. C'est pourquoi il fit appel à la Force. Une dernière fois. Il dirigea son sabre-laser sur sa poitrine. Et la lame bleue se planta dans son coeur.

**...**

Il se réveilla en hurlant. Il tâta avec précipitation le vide autour de lui, en essayant de trouver une quelconque source de lumière. Il chercha dans l'obscurité la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il s'approcha d'elle maladroitement. L'air de la nuit balaya ses cheveux. Ses larmes coulèrent. Encore une fois. Il chercha le sabre-laser de son ancien apprenti. Il le serra dans ses bras. Comme si c'était Anakin lui même. Et comme le pauvre fou qu'il était, il lui parla. Il lui demanda encore une fois de le pardonner. Pour tout ce qu'il avait raté. Pour tout ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Pour tout. Il ne retourna pas dormir. Il savait que c'était impossible. Car ce ne sera jamais qu'un simple mauvais rêve. Jamais.

* * *

><p>Normalement, ce one-shot devait arriver beaucoup plus tôt. Mais c'était beaucoup plus... Gore, faut dire ce qu'il en ait, et je trouvais pas comment faire mourir, disons... Correctement Obi-Wan. Et j'étais partagée entre faire souffrir Obi-Wan et ne pas trop le faire souffrir... Parce qu'il est sympa quand même Obi-Wan, hein! Et aussi, je culpabilisais de changer comme ça l'Histoire de Star Wars. Chui pas prête, chui pas prête, chui pas prête! Donc bon, j'ai tout changée et ça a donné... Ca. Voilà. Une petite review?<p>

Que la Force soit avec vous.


End file.
